staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Listopada 1999
06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (127) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andrew Tsao, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Smith, Patricia Richardson, Earl Hindman (23 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - serial animowany 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Milagros (173) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 1993, reż. Jorge Romero/Martin Clutet/Tato Pleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Osvaldo Laport, Luisa Kuliok, Gerardo Romano (50 min) 10.55 Kochać dziecko - program poradnikowy 11.15 Opowieści siostry Wendy o malarstwie (9/10): Nowe spojrzenie - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 11.45 U siebie: Pomost na trzecie tysiąclecie - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - reportaż 12.45 Klan (265) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Romantyczne podróże do Polski (9-ost.): Moje miejsce na ziemi - serial edukacyjny 13.30 Literatura według Długosza: Franciszek Karpiński - widowisko poetyckie 13.55 Długi marsz dżinsów - film dokumentalny Urszuli Dubowskiej 14.15 Saga rodu Ganzegal (31): Inkwizytor pierwszego kontaktu - kurs języka niemieckiego 14.35 Cyberjazda - magazyn komputerowy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.30 Euroexpress 15.40 Nasze radio (Wavelength) (9/12) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Bill Ward/Diana Patrick/Kfir Yefet, wyk. Daniel Bennett, Ellie Beaven, Krispopher Milnes, Ruby Visaria (25 min) 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (267) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (985) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 18.30 Palce lizać (2/7): Wielkie pieniądze - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Radosław Piwowarski/Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Hanka Bielicka, Paweł Deląg, Edyta Olszówka (25 min) 18.50 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bolek i Lolek - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Okruchy życia: Na przekór całemu światu (Digging to China) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Timothy Hutton, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Mary Stuart Masterson, Cathy Moriarty, Evan Rachel Wood (95 min) 21.50 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.55 Premierzy - program publicystyczny 22.30 Kronika kryminalna 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 Sport 23.20 Rozmowy na koniec wieku z bp. Bronisławem Dembowskim O niewierzących 00.00 Jak daleko stąd, jak blisko - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1972, reż. Tadeusz Konwicki, wyk. Andrzej Łapicki, Gustaw Holoubek, Alicja Jachiewicz, Maja Komorowska (93 min) 01.30 41 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Jazzowej - Jazz Jamboree '99 - koncert 02.20 Rozbieranie muru 03.00 Mój ślad (powt.) 03.05 Zakończenie programu 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Projektantki (Designing Women) (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 09.05 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (Der Bergdoktor) (48) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Celino Bleiweiss, wyk. Harald Krassnitzer, Enzi Fuchs, Manuel Guggenberger, Walther Reyer (47 min) 09.55 Świat kobiet - magazyn 0-70035277 10.25 Złote marzenia (81,82) - telenowela, Brazylia 1993, reż. Reynaldo Boury/Roberto Naar, wyk. Patricia Frania, Carolina Pavaneli, Leonardo Vieira, Betriz Segall (100 min) 12.10 Z Dwójką dookoła Świata 12.30 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia: Teraz o tym można mówić: Mata Hari - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 12.55 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.15 III Biesiada Weselna - Węgrów '99 (2) (stereo) 14.00 Przygody Skippiego w Buszowisku (18) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 14.30 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 15.00 W labiryncie (20/120): Pocałunek na powitanie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (26 min) (powt.) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (29) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1994, reż. Steve Robman, wyk. Mathhew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (44 min) 17.00 Polaków portret własny: Małżeństwo przed rozwodem - program publicystyczny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075860 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie - recital wokalny Gwendolyn Bradley 20.00 Ekspres reporterów - magazyn 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Gra o życie (My Life) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1993, reż. Bruce Joel Rubin, wyk. Michael Keaton, Nicole Kidman, Haing S. Ngor, Bradley Whitford (112 min) 23.35 Świadkowie XX wieku: I cicho ciało spocznie w grobie - film dokumentalny 00.00 Droga śmierci - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt./Rosja 1997 00.50 Wesołe przyjęcie (The Treat) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Jonathan Gems, wyk. Julie Delphy, Georgina Cates, Pamela Gidley, Daniel Baldwin (86 min) 02.15 Studio sport: Światowa piłka - magazyn 02.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Program na bis 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Inna szkoła 12.20 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Zgadula - program dla dzieci 16.00 A ja rosnę - program Bożeny Klimus 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Hasło: Przygoda - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień: Restrukturyzacja 17.30 Magazyn beskidzki - program redakcji bielskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 Studio sport 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Swiat według Bundych (53) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Batman (108) - serial animowany 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (131) - serial animowany 8.30 Tarzan (49) - serial przygodowy, USA 9.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (30) - serial komed., USA 9.30 Paloma (43) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Renegat (66) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.30 Legendy kung-fu (62) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.25 Disco Relax 13.25 Miodowe lata (36) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Link Journal- magazyn mody 14.30 Motowiadomości 15.00 Godzilla (32) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Po prostu miłość (117) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.50 Powrót Supennana (38) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.40 Mortal Kombat (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Paloma (44) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.50 Real TV 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (11) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.30 Golfiarze 2 - komedia, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.20 Przyjaciele (53) - serial komediowy, USA 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Swiat według Kiepskich (13)- serial komediowy, Polska 0.05 Super Express TV 0.20 Przylądek strachu - thriller, USA 2.10 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 6.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 7.15 Księżniczka Sissi 25 7.45 Świat Bobby'ego 53 8.10 Walter Melon 8 - serial 8.35 Space Strikers 9 - serial 9,00 Rosaliuda (69) - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie (146) 10.40 Dziedziczka 75 - serial 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina 96 - serial 12.55 Komandosi - magazyn wojskowy 13.25 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi 25 - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Świat Bobby'ego 53 - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Walter Melon 8 - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych sere 232 15.45 W naszym kręgu 122 16.15 Pełna chata 51- serial komediowy USA 16.45 Kręć z nami - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Rosalinda (70) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Cristina 97 - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Beverly Hills 90210 71 21.30 Melrose Place (130) - serial 22.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23,00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.30 Spot - magazyn dla kobiet 0.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 0.30 Drew Carey Show 22 - serial USA 1.00 Granie na zawołanie 06.50 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick (52) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (53) - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera (2) - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (52) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.05 Manuela (13) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella (53) - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Telejazda - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb (53) - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela (14) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 16.40 Edera (3) - telenowela 17.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (53) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick (53) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia (Tres Veces Sofia) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties 20.00 Chłopaki (The Boys) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. James Woods, John Lithgow, Joanna Gleasson, Eve Gordon (95 min) 21.45 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (50 min) 22.50 Goal - serial 23.40 Biologiczny zegar (ost.) - serial dokumentalny, Włochy 00.10 Wytrych damski - talk show Doroty Kamińskiej i Katarzyny Miller 00.40 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 09.05 Klan (261) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (25 min) 09.30 Ala i As: Gdzie moje buty? - program dla dzieci 09.55 Jan Serce (2/10): Lusia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Jadwiga Kuryluk, Marian Kociniak, Hanna Stankówna (60 min) (powt.) 10.50 10 lat bez Muru - program Andrzeja Godlewskiego i Macieja Zakrockiego z okazji 10 rocznicy upadku Muru Berlińskiego (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Serencza - reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka (powt.) 12.35 Galeria malarstwa polskiego: Wręczenie kura bractwu strzeleckiemu... - Władysław Łuszczkiewicz 12.45 Klan (261) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka (powt.) 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 14.00 Zaproszenie: Zabawy na zamku - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 14.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.30 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Uczymy się polskiego (10): Kto jest lepszy 15.40 Kwadrans na kawę - junior - program dla młodzieży otyłej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As: Gdzie moje buty? - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 18.10 Magazyn turystyczny 18.30 Teledyski na życzenie 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (261) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Sukces (1/9): Zaproszenie do tańca - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Gruber, wyk. Magdalena Wójcik, Marek Kondrat, Marian Kociniak, Piotr Machalica (82 min) 20.50 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi: Nigdy już nie zaśpiewam - Hanka Ordonówna 21.45 Przeciwko żywotnym interesom PRL - film dokumentalny Włodzimierza Szpaka 22.10 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 23.00 Forum - program publicystyczny 23.45 Panteon - wydarzenia kulturalne (powt.) 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 Magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 00.55 Klan (261) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Sukces (1/9): Zaproszenie do tańca - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Gruber, wyk. Magdalena Wójcik, Marek Kondrat, Marian Kociniak, Piotr Machalica (82 min) (powt.) 02.50 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi: Nigdy już nie zaśpiewam - Hanka Ordonówna (powt.) 03.45 Przeciwko żywotnym interesom PRL - film dokumentalny Włodzimierza Szpaka (powt.) 04.10 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Forum - program publicystyczny (powt.) 05.45 Panteon - wydarzenia kulturalne (powt.) 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 07.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (44) - serial animowany, USA 1987 09.00 Znak Zorro (50) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 09.30 Micaela (101) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (102) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (58) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, Ana Maria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (95) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (95) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Strzał w dziesiątkę - teleturniej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (96) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (96) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Hallo Sandybell (40) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Znak Zorro (51) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (3) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 18.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (3) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (99) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.50 Super Express TV 20.05 Podwójna gra (Cover Up) (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Anthony Hamilton, Jennifer O'Neill, Richard Anderson, Jon-Erik Hexum (50 min) 21.05 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów w Piłce Nożnej - mecz Nowa Zelandia - USA 23.00 Reakcja ciała (Sexual Response) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Yaky Yosha, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, David Kriegel, Emile Levisetti, Kate Richard (87 min) 00.40 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.40 Piosenka na życzenie 02.40 Pożegnanie 6.00 Teledyski 6.10 Perła - telenowela 6.55 Sunset Beach - serial 7.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 8.30 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.00 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 9.50 Seaquest - serial 10.40 Piękny i Bestia - talk show 11.30 Sunset Beach - serial 12.15 Teleshopping 12.50 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 13.15 Perła - telenowela 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.10 Seaquest - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Chłopaki - tragikomedia USA 21.45 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn 23.20 Prawo i bezprawie - serial 0.10 Święty - serial 1.00 Chłopaki - tragikomedia USA 2.35 Zoom 3.00 Sexplozja 3.15 Pościg - film krym. USA (1991) 4.45 Teledyski 7.05 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 7.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial 8.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 8.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial anim. 9.10 Kalambury - program rozryw. 9.40 Edera - serial 10.35 Zakazana miłość - serial 11.05 Manuella - serial 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - serial 13.20 Kalambury - program rozryw. 13.50 Telejazda - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial anim. 15.45 Manuella - serial 16.40 TELEINFORMATOR - Popołudniowy 17.15 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 17.30 "Obywatele i Politycy" - prog. public. 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - serial 20.00 Chłopaki - tragikomedia, USA 21.45 Wzywam dr Brucknera - serial 22.50 Goal - seria] 23.40 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 0.10 Wytrych damski - talk-show 0.40 TELEINFORMATOR - Nocny 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Inna szkoła 12.20 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Przystanek Sopot: Wyścigi - reportaż 15.45 Na planie filmowym: Mamuśka 15.50 Zostań Rockefellerem - reportaż 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Regiony - program publicystyczny 16.35 Studio Trójki 16.45 Świat zamieszkały - magazyn ekumeniczny 17.05 Pętlowa lista przebojów - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.30 Temat wiejski 17.50 Kwiaty i ogrody - program poradnikowy 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Z wędką - magazyn wędkarski 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Księżniczka Nilu - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Zawsze kobieta (Forever Female) - komedia, USA 1953, reż. Irving Rapper, wyk. Ginger Rogers, William Holden, Paul Douglas, Pat Crowley (90 min) 10.00 (K) Zniknięcie Finbara (Deasapere of Finbar) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1996, reż. Sue Clayton, wyk. Luke Griffin, Tomas Laustiola, Sean Lawlor, Sten Ljunggren (120 min) 11.40 (K) Deser: Wyznania Sushimanki - film krótkometrażowy 11.55 (K) Niebezpieczny grunt (Dangerous Ground) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Darrell Roodt, wyk. Ice Cube, Elizabeth Hurley (91 min) 13.30 (K) Małpa też człowiek - film dokumentalny 14.10 (K) Deser: Wywiad - film krótkometrażowy 14.30 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Życie za życie - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1990, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Christopher Waltz, Artur Barciś, Jerzy Stuhr, Krzysztof Kowalewski (91 min) 16.35 (K) Deser: Rufino - film krótkometrażowy 16.50 (K) Alex sam w domu (Home Alone 3) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1997, reż. Raja Gosnell, wyk. Alex D. Linz, Olek Krupa, Rya Kihlstedt, Lenny von Dohlen (98 min) 18.30 (K) Księżniczka Nilu - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Kidnaperzy (Les kidnappeurs) - dramat sensacyjny, Francja 1998, reż. Graham Guit, wyk. Elodie Bouchez, Melvil Poupad, Sacha Bourdo, Romain Duris (102 min) 21.45 (K) Bob i Margaret - serial animowany 22.10 (K) Superdeser: Kronika wojny na Lodoss - serial animowany 22.35 (K) Generał (General) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1998, reż. John Boorman, wyk. Brendan Gleeson, Adrian Dunbar, Sean McGinley, Maria Doyle Kennedy (119 min) 00.35 (K) Historia kina w Popielawach - baśń filmowa, Polska 1998, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bartosz Opania, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Franciszek Pieczka (100 min) 02.15 (K) Sto lat erotyki - film dokumentalny 03.40 (K) Obcy: Przebudzenie (Alien 4) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Jean-Pierre Jeunet, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Winona Ryder, Dominique Pinon (104 min) 05.25 (K) Demony wojny wg Goi - film sensacyjny, Polska 1998, reż. Władysław Pasikowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Mirosław Baka, Zbigniew Zamachowski (94 min) left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Geronimo - telenowela 12.30 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.30 Film przyrodniczy 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 17.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Strogoff - dramat przygodowy, Włochy 1970, reż. Eriprando Visconti, wyk. John Philip Law, Mimsy Farmer, Hiram Keller, Delia Boccardo (105 min) 22.10 Cudowna podróż (Fantastic Voyage) - film SF, USA 1966, reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Stephen Boyd, Raquel Welch, Edmond O'Brien, Donald Pleasence (100 min) 00.20 Nocne namiętności 00.50 Program muzyczny left|thumb|80x80px 07.10 O szczebel niżej (6-ost.): Szpitalne poduszki 07.45 Wojna w przestworzach (10/13): Walka o panowanie w powietrzu 08.35 Dziewicza Australia - region Kimberley 09.30 Chaval 09.50 Szkoła od najmłodszych lat? 10.30 Mauretańskie karawany 11.00 Rozgrywki rodzinne Kena Drydena (1/4): Zwykli gracze 11.50 Manekiny 12.10 Woda - skuteczna broń 12.55 Wiek XX (1/13): Podróże w nieznane 13.50 Aktualności z przeszłości (41) 14.40 Roberto Rosselinni - wizjoner kina 15.35 Demobilizacja Armii Czerwonej w 1991 roku 16.35 Podróże po Amazonii (1/2) 17.20 Architektura współczesna - Herzog i Meuron 18.05 Połowy tuńczyka 18.35 Handel sztuką (3-ost.): Sprawy w toku 19.35 Jak pracuje mózg? 20.30 Hotel Deutchland 22.00 Rodzina Akbal 22.45 Wolność albo śmierć 23.35 Życie w pasie śmierci 00.05 Wschód w oczach zachodu (1/3): Era Pacyfiku 00.45 Etiopia w walce o niepodległość left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 11.50 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 12.10 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial sensacyjny 13.00 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Amerykańska muzyka - program muzyczny 14.30 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Wszystkimi sposobami (Todo modo) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1975, reż. Elio Petri, wyk. Gian Maria Volonte, Marcello Mastroianni, Mariangela Melato, Michel Piccoli (90 min) 17.05 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 17.35 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 18.05 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 18.30 Pierwszy prywatny szpital w Warszawie - reportaż 19.00 Program lokalny 20.00 Na zawsze (Per sempre) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Brazylia 1991, reż. Walter Hugo Khouri, wyk. Ben Gazzara, Eva Grimaldi, Janet Agren, Corinne Clery (96 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Jednoosobowy sąd (One Man Jury) - film sensacyjny, USA 1978, reż. Charles Martin, wyk. Jack Pallance, Christopher Mitchum, Pamela Shoop, Cara Williams (89 min) 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Program na czwartek 00.05 BTV nocą left|thumb|80x80px 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Leon Wielki 09.15 Marzenie Daniela Comboni - film dokumentalny 09.40 I aby wszyscy stanowili jedno - reportaż 10.00 Wszystko śpiewa, wszystko gra - program dla dzieci 10.10 Jan Paweł II we Wrocławiu - relacja 10.20 Lata święte w fotografii - film dokumentalny 10.40 Nie bójcie się własnych dzieci - reportaż 11.05 Lumen 2000: Jean Vanier - magazyn 11.35 Nasz brat Maksymilian - reportaż 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Preparaty Ojca Szeligi - film dokumentalny 12.30 Odkryć cudowny świat nauki i techniki: Ryś rudy - film przyrodniczy 13.00 Być misjonarzem - wywiad 13.20 Wenecja: Plac św. Marka - reportaż 13.35 Ścieżki kultury: Chłop w sztuce - magazyn kulturalny 14.00 100-lecie Michalineum - reportaż 14.10 Pokaz mody ślubnej Cymbeline`99 - relacja 14.20 Afryka - ostatnia miłość i marzenie Alfreda - film dokumentalny 14.45 Drogami Europy: Fatima 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Diabeł - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 15.25 Ojciec Święty w Hiszpanii - film dokumentalny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Leon Wielki 16.10 U progu Wielkiego Jubileuszu - felieton 16.20 Dotykanie świata - film dokumentalny 16.35 Wujek Jacinto - film fabularny 18.10 Kapłaństwo - film dokumentalny 18.30 Być księdzem - reportaż 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Schronisko - reportaż 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - program dla dzieci 19.45 Odnowienie i pojednanie - relacja 20.00 Joni w Polsce - reportaż 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Możesz przedłużyć swoje życie - reportaż 21.30 Ziemniaki po peruwiańsku - program kulinarny 21.35 Róbmy to nadal wspólnie - program duszpasterski 21.50 Hołd górali polskich - relacja 22.00 Program na czwartek left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Inna szkoła 12.20 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 15.30 Lis Leon - serial animowany 16.00 Niezwykłe miejsca - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Znane i nieznane: Z historii Suraża 17.00 Lista przebojów Telewizji Wrocław 17.15 Układamy-wygrywamy - teleturniej 17.30 Fakty flash 17.35 Prowokator 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Wkręt 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Fakty 21.45 1000 lat 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 Studio sport 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Inna szkoła 12.20 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.35 O tym się mówi 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Reportaż 16.25 Gość Siódemki 16.30 Magazyn morski 16.45 Smak '99 - relacja 17.00 Mare Balticum 17.30 Artwizje 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Szczeciński magazyn gospodarczy 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Inna szkoła 12.20 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Magazyn regionalny 15.55 Łódzki wieczór publicystyczny 16.40 Europejskie uniwersytety 17.05 Szkoła od nowa - program edukacyjny 17.15 Studio zgrabnej sylwetki - program poradnikowy 17.30 Impresje: Jubileusz Teatru Jaracza 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Budżet domowy: Obracanie groszem 18.35 Własne M - magazyn 18.45 Reportaż 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.50 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.00 Program na czwartek left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Lubelski poranek 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Inna szkoła 12.20 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15.35 Hip Hop 15.50 ABC biznesu 16.05 Czas dla... 16.20 Grajmy w szachy 16.30 Detektyw Bogi - serial animowany 17.00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele - serial animowany 17.30 Jest sprawa - magazyn 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Klan - serial obyczajowy 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Na gorąco - program interwencyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 Sprawcy, motywy, ofiary - serial dokumentalny 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Inna szkoła 12.20 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Artus - magazyn kulturalny 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Magazyn włocławski 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Życiowa sprawa - program A. Tomczaka 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 07.50 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program dla młodzieży 08.15 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 09.00 Słyszysz, czy nie? (Didn't You Hear) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. Skip Sherwood, wyk. Dennis Christopher, Gary Busey, Cheryl Waters (90 min) 10.30 Wrestling - magazyn sportowy 11.20 Trans (Mesmerized) - melodramat, Australia/N. Zelandia/W. Bryt. 1986, reż. Michael Laughlin, wyk. Jodie Foster, John Lithgow, Michael Murphy, Dan Shor (88 min) 12.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 13.20 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.05 Romans (Incontro) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1971, reż. Piero Schivazappa, wyk. Florinda Bolkan, Massimo Ranieri, Claude Mann, Glauco Onorato (110 min) 15.50 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 16.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.10 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.00 Miasto zwane piekłem (A Town Called Hell) - western, W. Bryt./Hiszpania 1971, reż. Robert Parrish, wyk. Robert Shaw, Telly Savalas, Stella Stevens, Martin Landau (95 min) 19.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 21.15 Błąd w sztuce - film sensacyjny 22.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.10 Niewinna obsesja - film erotyczny 00.45 Nieznajomi - serial erotyczny 01.10 Kobieta dla mnie - film fabularny 02.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 18.45 Zbuntowana - telenowela 19.45 Top Shop 20.45 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin 21.50 Werdykt - program Tomasza Tomaszewskiego 22.20 Top Shop 00.15 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Lady Pank 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Soularium - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop 01.00 Atomix left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Junior - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Broadway Bill - komedia, USA 1934, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Warner Baxter, Myrna Loy, Walter Connolly, Helen Vinson (103 min) 09.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.10 Hrabia Max (Il conte Max) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1957, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Vittorio de Sica, Tina Pica, Anne Vernon (99 min) 11.50 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.50 Jesteśmy aniołami: Fortuna spada nam z nieba (Noi siamo angeli - La fortuna viene dal cielo) - komedia, Włochy 1996, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas (100 min) 14.50 Każdy widz na wagę złota - komedia, USA, wyk. Danny DeVito, Rhea Perlman (100 min) 16.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.10 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 17.20 Dobranoc, panie mecenasie (Buonanotte... avvocato!) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1955, reż. Giorgio Binchi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Giulietta Masina, Mara Berni, Andrea Checchi (80 min) 18.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 19.40 Astronauci spod ciemnej gwiazdy (Dark Star) - film SF, USA 1971, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Brian Narelle, Andreijah Pahich, Carl Kuniholm, Dan O'Bannon (80 min) 21.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.40 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 23.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 00.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.30 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Gadułki - program dla dzieci 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Inna szkoła 12.20 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Program muzyczny 16.30 Ludzie i wydarzenia 16.45 Kundel bury i kocury - magazyn 17.00 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 17.30 9 i 1/2 - magazyn reporterów 17.50 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.30 Domator - program publicystyczny 18.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 Zapraszam - talk show 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 08.30 List gończy - film sensacyjny, Polska 1985, reż. Stanislav Strand, wyk. Ladislav Potmesil, Tomas Vacek, Rudolf Jelinek, Miroslav Zounar (86 min) 09.55 Rola 10.00 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 10.15 Między nami smakoszami - program kulinarny 11.00 Życzenia na telefon - program muzyczny 12.00 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Magiczna Italia - serial krajoznawczy 13.00 Wspaniałości przyrodnicze Europy - serial przyrodniczy 14.00 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie, Reksio, Gulasz z królika - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Medycyna tradycyjna w Azji - serial popularnonaukowy 15.00 Podwodny świat - serial przyrodniczy 15.45 Żółw błotny - film dokumentalny 16.00 Kokoro - serce Japonii - film dokumentalny 16.30 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 17.00 Jesienne makijaże 17.15 Magazyn budowlany 17.35 Kulturalnie, maksymalnie - magazyn 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.00 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 18.15 Dla ciebie - program poradnikowy 18.30 Rysopis Skolimowskiego - film dokumentalny 19.15 Mały, wielki świat - film dokumentalny 19.30 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie, Reksio, Kacza zupa bez jaj - filmy dla dzieci 20.25 Tarpany - film obyczajowy, Polska 1961, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Andrzej Szalawski, Ewa Krasnodębska, Teresa Tuszyńska, Jerzy Jogałła (95 min) 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.10 Dla prawo i leworęcznych - program publicystyczny 22.20 Reportaż sportowy 22.40 Skrzydlata Łódź: Maanam - program muzyczny 23.00 Prognoza pogody left|thumb|80x80px 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 08.00 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 08.10 Bezpieczne miasto 08.30 List gończy - film sensacyjny, Polska 1985, reż. Stanislav Strand, wyk. Ladislav Potmesil, Tomas Vacek, Rudolf Jelinek, Miroslav Zounar (86 min) 10.15 Między nami smakoszami - program kulinarny 10.40 Magazyn wędkarski 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.00 Świat dalekich podróży - serial krajoznawczy 12.30 Magiczna Italia - serial krajoznawczy 13.00 Wspaniałości przyrodnicze Europy - serial przyrodniczy 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Gulasz z królika - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Podwodny świat - serial przyrodniczy 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe 16.10 Lokalny Poznań 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 17.10 Kokoro - serce Japonii - serial dokumentalny 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 18.30 Rysopis Skolimowskiego - film dokumentalny 19.15 Mały, wielki świat - film dokumentalny 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Kacza zupa bez jaj - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.25 Tarpany - film obyczajowy, Polska 1961, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Andrzej Szalawski, Ewa Krasnodębska, Teresa Tuszyńska, Jerzy Jogałła (95 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 23.30 List gończy - film sensacyjny, Polska 1985, reż. Stanislav Strand, wyk. Ladislav Potmesil, Tomas Vacek, Rudolf Jelinek, Miroslav Zounar (86 min) left|thumb|80x80px 06.50 Informacje TV-51 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Telejazda - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Z prawa i z lewa - magazyn 17.15 Informacje TV-51 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Chłopaki (The Boys) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. James Woods, John Lithgow, Joanna Gleasson, Eve Gordon (95 min) 21.45 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy 22.50 Goal - serial 23.40 Informacje TV-51 00.10 Wytrych damski - talk show 00.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 09.55 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial dla dzieci 10.45 Gargoyles - program dla dzieci 11.05 Disney kid - program dla dzieci 12.00 Prognoza pogody 12.05 Madame est servie - serial obyczajowy 12.30 La minute beaute 12.35 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.35 M6 dla dzieci - program dla dzieci 17.20 Fani - magazyn 17.55 Moesha - serial fabularny 18.25 Gwiezdne wrota - dzieci bogów - serial SF, USA 1997 19.15 Unisexe - magazyn 19.50 La securite sort de la bouche des enfants - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Avant 1-er - program rozrywkowy 20.55 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.45 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.40 In The Line of Duty: Blaze of Glory - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Lori Loughlin, Bruce Campbell, Brad Sullivan, Susanna Thompson (86 min) 00.20 Pourquoi ca marche - magazyn 02.10 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 The Byrds - koncert 04.50 Fani - magazyn 05.15 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 05.35 E=M6 - magazyn left|thumb|80x80px 02.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 05.00 Wiadomości 05.15 Delikatna trucizna - serial 06.15 Dżentelmen-show 06.40 Szukam ciebie 07.20 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży (Fantaghiro) - serial przygodowy 07.50 Domowa biblioteka 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Dzień dobry - magazyn 09.00 Dzień powszedni wydziału kryminalnego (Budni ugołownowo rozyska) - film kryminalny, ZSRR 1973, reż. S. Cybulnik, wyk. B. Zajdenberg, N. Lebiedew, W. Miroszniczenko, P. Komornyj (88 min) 10.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 11.00 Wiadomości 11.20 W 80 dni dookoła świata - serial rysunkowy 11.45 Klasowa paczka 12.00 Zew natury 12.25 ...Dla szesnastolatków i starszych 13.00 Delikatna trucizna - serial 14.00 Wiadomości 14.25 Maski-show 15.00 Człowiek i prawo 15.35 Prognoza pogody 15.40 Cygan(2) - serial obyczajowy, ZSRR 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Transmisja koncertu z okazji Dnia Policji 21.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.15 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 (powt.) 06.40 Idź na całość! - teleturniej (powt.) 07.20 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (powt.) 08.05 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 09.05 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 (powt.) 10.05 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 (powt.) 11.05 Rikky and Pete - komedia obyczajowa, Australia 1988, reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Stephen Kearney, Nina Landis, Tetchie Agbayani, Bill Hunter (98 min) 13.10 FBI - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 14.10 Vegas - serial kryminalny, USA 1978 15.10 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 16.15 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 17.15 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.10 Wiadomości 18.20 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 18.50 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20.15 Diagnoza: morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1996 22.10 Legendy kung-fu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992/96 23.10 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 00.05 Wiadomości 00.10 Stingray - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 01.10 Special Squad - serial kryminalny, Australia 1984 02.05 Legendy kung-fu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992/96 (powt.) 03.05 Wiadomości 03.10 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 (powt.) 04.00 Stingray - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 (powt.) 04.45 Vegas - serial kryminalny, USA 1978 (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.20 SAM (powt.) 06.05 taff (powt.) 06.30 ProSieben MorningShow - magazyn poranny 07.40 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1996 (powt.) 08.10 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1989 (powt.) 08.40 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.15 The Big Black Pill - film kryminalny, USA 1980, reż. Reza S. Badiyi, wyk. Robert Blake, Jobeth Williams, Neva Patterson, James Gammon (88 min) 11.00 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 13.00 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1996 17.55 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1989 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Mikrokosmos (Innerspace) - komedia SF, USA 1987, reż. Joe Dante, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Martin Short, Meg Ryan, Kevin McCarty (116 min) 22.30 Słodki grzech - magazyn erotyczny 23.25 Brak dostępu (Eros: Access Denied) - film erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Bob Kubilos, wyk. Colleen McDermott, Robert Lee Jacobs (94 min) 01.10 Ulice Berlina - Fałszywe pieniądze (Die Straßen von Berlin - Falschgeld) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 03.00 1000 pięknych nóg - tancerki w Fridrichstadtpalast w Berlinie - reportaż ProSieben (powt.) 03.25 History (powt.) 03.55 Nicole (powt.) 04.45 Galileo (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Krzycz - bo cię zabiję! (Schrei - denn ich werde Dich töten!) - thriller, Niemcy 1999, reż. Robert Sigl, wyk. Katharina Wackernagel, Nils Nelleßen, Marlene Meyer, Niels Bruno (93 min) 22.10 Stern TV - magazyn informacyjny 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 10.00 Kochane siostry - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 10.30 Takie jest życie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny (powt.) 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Anna Maria idzie własną drogą - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994 21.15 Byk z Tölz - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.15 George & Leo - serial komediowy, USA 1997 00.45 Ścigany - serial kryminalny, USA 1963 (powt.) 01.35 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 (powt.) 02.25 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 03.15 Ricky! (powt.) 04.05 Vera w południe (powt.) 04.55 blitz (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.45 Migawki z Niemiec - magazyn społeczny 10.30 Melancholia sprzeciwu - film dokumentalny 11.10 Godzina gwiezdna filozofii - magazyn publicystyczny 12.10 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn dla kobiet 12.40 37 stopni: Trudne rozstanie z prostytucją - film dokumentalny 13.05 Delektujmy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 13.35 LiteraTour de Suisse: Dragica Rajcic - film dokuemtalny 13.45 Parada przebojów - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 KARACHO on tour - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 COM.P@SS - magazyn komputerowy 15.35 PuR - magazyn dla dzieci 16.00 Tajemniczy urok perfum - reportaż ZDF 16.30 Życie zwierząt (6/8) - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Biwak - magazyn podróżniczy 17.30 Potrawy z historią - program kulinarny 17.55 Austriackie specjały - magazyn krajoznawczy 18.00 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Migawki ze Szwajcarii - magazyn informacyjny 18.45 Maurice Chappaz (*1916) - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Trzy kraje - jeden temat: Temat tabu: śmierć - film dokumentalny 21.15 Wydry z Madre de Dios - film dokumentalny 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Propaganda NRD - film dokumentalny 23.55 AK Zwo - film dokumentalny 00.15 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.20 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 00.45 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01.25 Godzina gwiezdna filozofii - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 02.25 Migawki ze Szwajcarii - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 02.50 Trzy kraje - jeden temat: Temat tabu: śmierć - film dokumentalny (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 06.00 Wowser - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Raccoons - serial animowany 07.15 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Wowser - serial animowany 08.25 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany (powt.) 08.55 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 09.30 Alles Nichts Oder?! - program rozrywkowy 10.35 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 10.50 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 11.20 Kangoo - serial animowany (powt.) 11.50 Bionic Six - serial animowany (powt.) 12.20 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 12.50 Raccoons - serial animowany 13.15 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 13.45 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 13.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 14.15 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 14.35 Bonkers - serial animowany (powt.) 15.00 Ned's Newt - serial animowany (powt.) 15.30 Kangoo - serial animowany 15.55 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 16.25 Bionic Six - serial animowany 16.55 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.20 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998 17.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.20 Papyrus - serial animowany 18.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Mściciel z Laramie (The Man From Laramie) - western, USA 1955, reż. Anthony Mann, wyk. James Stewart, Arthur Kennedy, Donald Crisp, Cathy O'Donnell (98 min) 22.10 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/99 23.05 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 23.50 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998 (powt.) 00.15 Gargoyles - serial animowany (powt.) 00.40 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.40 Program nocny left|thumb|80x80px 06.25 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 07.20 Magazyn reklamowy 08.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 09.55 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 10.55 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 16.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Nieśmiertelny - serial fantastyczny, USA 1992/98 20.15 Swann (Das Geheimnis der Mary Swann) - film kryminalny, W. Brytania/ Kanada 1995, reż. Anna Benson Gyles, wyk. Miranda Richardson, Michael Ontkean, David Cubitt, Sean McCann (90 min) 22.05 Duch (Poltergeist: The Legacy) - serial SF, USA 1996/99 23.00 Süddeutsche TV - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Süddeutsche Zeitung 00.00 Wiadomości 00.10 First Wave - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1998/99 (powt.) 01.10 Pretender - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/99 (powt.) 02.05 auto motor sport tv (powt.) 03.20 Con Lui Cavalca La Morte (Tödlicher Ritt nach Sacramento) - western, Włochy 1967, reż. Joseph Warren, wyk. Mike Marshall, Robert Hundar, Helene Chanel, Carole Andre (75 min) 04.45 Wydział zabójstw - serial kryminalny, USA 1993/97 05.35 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno... - magazyn poradnikowy 09.30 Małżeństwa przed sądem - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Wiadomości 11.04 Ludzie dzisiaj 11.15 Wichertowie z sąsiedztwa - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 14.15 Discovery - odkrywamy świat: Rywale na pełnym morzu - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spór o trzeciej - magazyn prawny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj 17.55 SOKO 5113 - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997 18.45 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Historie z życia wzięte - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 20.15 Ukryta kamera - wideoshow 21.00 Praktyka - magazyn medyczny 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 100 lat - odliczanie - serial dokumentalny 22.25 Co teraz,...? - program publicystyczny 22.55 Znaczek D - magazyn poradnikowy 23.25 Stary - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 00.25 Wiadomości 00.40 Nocne studio - magazyn kulturalny 01.40 Gabriela - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1950, reż. Geza von Cziffra, wyk. Zarah Leander, Carl Raddatz, Vera Molnar, Grete Weiser (89 min) 03.10 SOKO 5113 - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 03.55 Straßenfeger 04.15 Ryzyko (powt.) 05.00 Halo Niemcy (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 10.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 12.00 Massiv - magazyn rozmaitości (powt.) 13.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 14.00 Noon 16.00 Najlepsze płyty (powt.) 17.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości - prowadzi Charlotte Roche 19.00 Massiv - magazyn rozmaitości (nowości muzyczne, sport, internet, moda i in.) 20.00 W stronę rocka: Kid Rock 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa i nowości - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Kamikaze - prowadzi Niels Ruf 23.00 Dwójka 00.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości (powt.) 02.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 03.00 Kamikaze (powt.) 04.00 Moon left|thumb|80x80px 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 European Top 20 - lista przebojów 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny. Telemuzyczne propozycje widzów 18.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 19.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepszy utwór rockowy 19.30 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepsza grupa 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Kulisy teledysku - program muzyczny 21.30 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepszy utwór taneczny 22.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 The Late Lick - lista przebojów R & B 01.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepszy wykonawca R'n'B 01.30 Noc z teledyskami left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Wspaniali Kanadyjczycy 07.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Wśród drzew 07.55 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 08.50 (P) Lassie: Zegarek taty 09.20 (P) Lassie: Odpowiedzialność 09.45 (P) Opowieści z zoo 10.40 (P) Weterynarz 12.05 (P) Rzeczny dinozaur 13.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 14.00 (P) Dzikie zwierzęta na ekranie 15.00 (P) Dobry pies!: Komendy, które ratują życie 15.30 (P) Dobry pies!: Nieśmiały pies 16.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: To mógł być martwy pies 16.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Koniec z jazdą konną 17.00 (P) Weterynarz 18.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Snake River w Idaho 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Prerie Południowej Dakoty 19.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 20.00 (P) Życie w zagrożeniu 20.30 (P) Zwierzęta od A do Z: Itaye i stado drzewa figowego 21.00 (P) Orangutany - osierocone przez las 22.00 (P) Tarantule i ich jadowici krewni 23.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 23.30 (P) Pogotowie weterynaryjne 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki OPT 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva Zwei z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Formuła 1 z 1999 roku